L'amour et ses mystères selon Gabriel
by marianclea
Summary: (DESTIEL) Réponse au défi Destiel Addict (FB) sur le thème "Première rencontre en univers alternatif". Breckenridge, Colorado. Gabriel Novak ne comprend pas ce qui lie Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak. Deux êtres que tout oppose. Pourtant leur amour de la terre les réunit. Lorsque Castiel disparaît, Dean réalise que leur relation est tout sauf amicale. Le trouvera-t-il à temps ?


**DEFI " PREMIERE RENCONTRE EN UNIVERS ALTERNATIF"**

**Fil conducteur : Ecrire la réaction immédiate qui conduit au DESTIEL (coup de foudre, haine qui évolue en amour avec le temps, amour inconditionnel de l'un et déni de l'autre, déni total de leurs sentiments révélés par un tiers). Dans tous les cas, votre récit doit se finir sur un baiser.**

**Disclaimer :** **Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Format : One shot.**

**Rating : K+/T (pour le langage parfois grossier) **

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel ou Castiel/Dean (vous choisirez). Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Pour services rendus, spéciale dédicace à Ju.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**L'AMOUR ET SES MYSTERES SELON GABRIEL**

**XXX**

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Depuis qu'il avait surpris Sam Winchester et Bobby Singer en parler hier soir dans le restaurant principal de la ville, il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Non à ces deux là pour être exact.

Dean Winchester et son frère.

Amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Impossible !

Il n'y avait pas plus opposé.

Dean Winchester était le beau gosse de la station, après lui bien entendu.

Il jeta un regard dans son agenda surchargé.

Deux ans.

Bientôt deux ans qu'il s'était pointé, sans raison officielle, avec son jeune frère à Breckenridge, Colorado. Ah il s'en souvenait encore de ce matin pluvieux où il rejoignait au pas de course le magasin de ski familial, encore une fois en retard, et qu'il avait manqué être renversé par une voiture immatriculée du Kansas pour avoir traversé sans vérifier.

Manque de chance ou hasard du destin, il hésitait encore sur la suite à donner à cette vieille histoire.

Les souvenirs de l'accident en lui-même s'estompaient. Pourtant il gardait intact le bruit d'une voiture qui freine violemment, les pneus crissant sur la route délavée, et les hurlements des passants lui indiquant un danger immédiat.

Il avait bondi il ne savait comment hors de la trajectoire du bolide et s'était retrouvé les fesses dans le caniveau. Trempé jusqu'au cou. Honteux mais en vie.

Et alors qu'il reprenait tant bien que mal pied dans la réalité en un seul morceau, il avait alors vu un grand gaillard sortir précipitamment du véhicule arrêté en travers de la rue principale et se diriger à grands pas vers lui.

Sans lui demander son reste, il l'avait ausculté rapidement et une fois tout danger écarté, il l'avait déplacé vers le premier abri disponible. Sous le choc, il n'avait pu que le regarder sans piper le moindre mot.

Trish, sa collaboratrice, était venue à leur rencontre dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'un drame se nouait. Et elle avait fait la conversation avec le géant le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il avait su son nom et qu'il avait commencé à fantasmer ouvertement sur ce jeune mec bandant à souhait. Malheureusement pour lui, foncièrement et ouvertement hétéro. Et qui venait d'ailleurs d'officialiser sa relation avec la très jolie Jessica Mac Gwyer ruinant ainsi tous ses projets. Enfin bref ce n'était pas la question du jour. Il devait se concentrer sur son frère aîné.

L'autre mâle de la famille Winchester. Dean. Dean. Dean.

Que savait-il de lui au juste ?

Mécanicien de formation, Dean faisait des merveilles sur votre véhicule, quel que soit la marque et le modèle. Il était doué et il le montrait. A tous. Nul n'ignorait à qui appartenait l'Impala Chevrolet 67 de couleur noire qui circulait en ville. Et malheur à celui qui l'égratignait. On ne touchait pas à "Bébé". Certains, sans doute jaloux de son talent, se plaisaient à dire qu'il aimait davantage sa voiture que les êtres humains.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mis à part son frère cadet qu'il protégeait à outrance même à distance et Bobby Singer que l'on pouvait qualifier de père de substitution, nul ne pénétrait dans le cercle très fermé de Dean.

Ses passe-temps favoris étaient simples et de son âge : jouer au billard ou au poker et boire des bières avec ses potes le vendredi soir. Coucher avec toutes les belles femmes du coin et de passage, mariées ou non, aussi. Un vrai séducteur dans l'âme, ce mec !

Pourtant, il restait désespérément célibataire au grand dam de certaines beautés du coin. La belle Lisa Braeden s'y était d'ailleurs cassée les dents. Elle avait voulu se l'attacher, à grands renforts de mots d'amour et de crises de jalousie. Elle l'avait perdu.

Nul ne semblait avoir de prise sur cette âme forte qu'était Dean Winchester.

Personne sauf une.

Castiel Novak.

Son p'tit frère. Le dernier de la fratrie. Le plus solitaire, le plus silencieux et le plus renfermé d'entre eux. Un vrai "boute-en-train" comme aimait à le moquer Balthazar et lui-même.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était inintéressant le benjamin mais il n'était pas du tout à l'aise en société. Il était un peu particulier. Il vivait dans son monde, enfermé dans ses recherches et ses livres, ses microscopes aussi. Alors dès qu'il fallait le sortir de sa bulle, cela coinçait.

Avec Anna et Balthazar, ils avaient bien tenté de le décoincer un peu et de lui faire connaître les plaisirs de la chair. Après tout il était jeune. Il devait bien avoir des envies ou du moins son corps. Et bien qu'il ait la vie devant lui, il n'allait pas rester cloitré pendant des mois juste pour vérifier une théorie abracadabrante sur les changements climatiques et leurs conséquences sur les eaux souterraines.

Mais à chaque fois, leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par un fiasco le plus total. Pour accomplir un miracle, ils devraient le réduire au silence. Sinon il était capable de vous endormir un public en une soirée rien que par sa simple présence. Bon peut-être pas mais presque !

Castiel était géologue. Tu parles d'un métier aussi. Va draguer avec un boulot pareil ! Des fois, il pensait que son talentueux p'tit frère l'avait fait exprès. Rien que pour les emmerder. Même si dans son for intérieur, il était fier de lui et de son parcours professionnel. Car à 25 ans, avoir déjà la responsabilité d'une équipe dans ce domaine prouvait votre valeur.

Il partait souvent pour ses recherches aux quatre coins du globe, pendant de longs mois, à vérifier telle ou telle théorie. Il aimait la recherche, la solitude. C'était son violon d'Ingres. Mais à chaque fois il revenait ici dans la ville de ses ancêtres. A ses racines. Tout en sachant que nul ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux dans ce coin perdu où il avait grandi. Et puis sérieusement qui pouvait bien être intéressé par ses recherches portant sur l'impact de la fonte des glaces sur la faune et la flore locale de Breckenridge dans le Colorado si ce n'est lui ?

Pourtant contre toute attente Dean et Castiel se fréquentaient. Pour la communauté, ils étaient amis. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait jusqu'à présent. Non pas que cela le dérangea que Dean et Castiel soient ensemble. Juste étrange était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait.

Comment deux êtres aussi contraires pouvaient-ils être amis ? Si l'un attirait les regards comme le soleil, l'autre s'apparentait davantage à la pluie. Ils étaient comme les deux faces du Yin et du Yang. Différents mais complémentaires.

Car leur seul point commun était leur défaut de communication. Pas un pour relever l'autre en matière de relation sociale. Peut-être était-ce pour cette unique raison qu'ils s'entendaient bien ? Puisqu'aucun des deux n'était un grand bavard, nulle contradiction, nulle dispute.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il devait reconnaître que dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, ils semblaient ailleurs. Comme transportés dans une autre dimension. Un monde qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Il suffisait d'observer les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient à tout bout de champ. Et ce tic qu'avait Castiel en la seule présence de Dean qui consistait à pencher la tête à une remarque particulière. Non décidemment, il y avait bien anguille sous roche.

Il était donc de son devoir de grand frère protecteur et aimant de s'assurer du bien-fondé de cette histoire avant de mettre les points sur les i et les barres aux t à ce Dean Winchester si par malheur il s'avérait que leur amour était véridique. Il était hors de question que ce don juan se joue de son frère innocent et pur.

Mouais, son raisonnement était un peu limite là mais c'était le seul disponible à l'instant, il devrait s'en satisfaire.

Il allait donc devoir agir en conséquence et mettre en place un stratagème à sa façon pour les faire se dévoiler. Si véritablement ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre comme semblait le penser son Sam, ils devraient réagir. Enfin il espérait surtout ne pas subir leurs foudres à l'issue de ce petit scénario.

Au bout de dix minutes de prise de notes et de ratures en tous genres, il avait dressé son plan d'action. Les questions techniques réglées, il ne restait plus qu'à programmer le grand spectacle.

**XXX**

48 heures plus tard.

Gabriel passait un coup de fil paniqué à l'équipe de secours de la ville. Castiel avait disparu. Il était parti la veille dans les glaciers environnants pour prendre des mesures avec ses instruments de travail. Mesures qu'il devait analyser à son retour dans le laboratoire qu'il s'était installé à deux pas de son appartement. Il n'était jamais rentré. Il ne répondait ni à son portable ni à son vibreur.

Breckenridge était une station familiale de 4537 habitants qui doublaient durant les sports d'hiver. Tous se connaissaient. Tous ne s'appréciaient pas. Mais chacun y mettait du sien et dans l'ensemble, leur communauté s'en sortait plutôt bien au vu de la délinquance existante dans d'autres Etats.

Aussi lorsque le capitaine des pompiers, Terry Harper reçut l'appel, il sut que Gabriel Novak, très connu pour son comportement excentrique et fantasque, ne plaisantait pas. Pour qu'un tel homme fasse appel à leurs services, c'est que le jeune et expérimenté Castiel courait un grave danger.

Lui avait la cinquantaine, depuis bientôt trente ans qu'il exerçait, il connaissait bien les risques et les périls de la montagne. Il avait souvent vu des jeunes campeurs revenir la queue entre les jambes après une nuit passée à la belle étoile. Il avait déjà assisté à tant de drames aussi. La montagne ne pardonnait pas la moindre erreur. Il était donc extrêmement surpris et particulièrement inquiet.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils devant les nuages noirs qui grossissaient à l'horizon. Les conditions ne seraient pas idéales pour une expédition de sauvetage. Il devrait s'entourer des meilleurs pour cette sortie qu'il considérait déjà comme périlleuse.

Il décrocha son combiné.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison familiale, Gabriel se mordait les doigts tout en se goinfrant de sucreries. Son merveilleux plan était tombé à l'eau depuis que Castiel n'était pas rentré la veille au soir. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à son appartement vers les 20 heures et ensuite de sortir boire un verre et manger un morceau. Il comptait bien lui tirer les vers du nez à ce moment là et... Bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas les lâcher cinq minutes ses putains de recherches.

Avec le recul, il aurait du l'empêcher de partir. Lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, il avait eu un curieux pressentiment. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer et de lui dire qu'il paierait la première tournée si jamais il n'était pas à l'heure. A l'heure dite, il s'était présenté à son domicile et l'avait attendu. En vain.

Il n'avait pas voulu céder à la panique. Après tout il arrivait à son frère de bivouaquer à la dernière minute. Mais étrangement il ne l'avait pas informé. Ni par texto ni par téléphone. Or son frère était méticuleux au possible en matière de sécurité. Le matin même il lui avait envoyé son itinéraire approximatif.

Epuisé, il avait fini par s'endormir, le portable serré dans les mains. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avec un mal de dos pas possible sur une chaise de la cuisine, la maison désespérément vide, le téléphone désespérément muet, il avait appelé les secours et donné toutes les informations connues.

Il se frotta les yeux de la main et se reprit. Il devait prévenir Balthazar et Anna qui étaient à Denver pour un weekend shopping et fiesta. La fête était déjà finie. Il décrocha le téléphone.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Dean fut tiré de son sommeil par le vibreur de son téléphone. Une main dessus, il appuya par réflexe sur la touche ouvrir et fut réveillé à la seconde où il entendit la voix de son ancien chef de caserne.

- Dean ?

- Oui Terry.

- T'es où là ?

- Chez moi. Dans mon pieu.

- Seul ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Le silence qui lui répondit lui noua les tripes. Il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Y a un problème avec Sam ?

- Non. J'ai besoin de toi et vite. T'as dix minutes pour ramener tes fesses à la caserne. Prends des vêtements chauds.

Il ne posa plus de questions et se leva du lit immédiatement. Le ton de Terry ne souffrait aucune contradiction. L'affaire devait être sérieuse pour qu'il fasse appel à lui. Il avait été un temps un membre à temps plein de cette brigade des montagnes. Il aimait l'action, l'escalade, le sport en général mais sa préférence allait à la mécanique. Et lorsque Bobby lui avait proposé de l'associer à son entreprise, il avait dû faire un choix. Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix dans la mesure où les frais de scolarité de Sam étaient si élevés que même la bourse d'études ne couvrait pas tout et que seul une association lui permettrait d'aider son frère au mieux. Il s'était donc résigné à ne plus intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce qui devait être le cas pour que Terry le dérange à une heure aussi matinale.

- Ok. J'y serai.

Seule la tonalité lui répondit. Terry avait déjà raccroché.

Il ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre et regarda le ciel. Rien de bon en perspective. Il se secoua, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de son placard son équipement qu'il avait remisé dans une grande malle en fer.

Il soupira.

Qui que soit la ou les personnes qui s'étaient égarées là-haut, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur ce qu'ils trouveraient. Vu la température de la nuit dernière, sans connaissance des règles élémentaires de survie, les chances étaient minces. Ridiculement minces.

Il attrapa son matériel et le descendit dans l'entrée. Il bifurqua dans la cuisine où il se versa une tasse de café qu'il mit à réchauffer dans le micro-ondes et avala une tartine de pain. Pas la peine de partir le ventre vide, il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. Le ding retentit. Il s'en saisit et le but rapidement. Par habitude, il le déposa dans l'évier et fonça vers la porte qu'il referma brusquement.

En moins de cinq minutes, il avait rejoint la caserne. Il gara sa voiture sur le parking et se rendit au bureau du Capitaine.

La porte était ouverte. Visiblement il l'attendait.

- Terry. Je suis le premier on dirait comme avant.. un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Dean… lui répondit simplement Terry, ne le lui rendant pas.

- Alors… C'est le tour de qui cette fois : un couple d'amoureux ? le fils de ce vieux grippe-sou de Harrington ? des touristes en mal de sensations fortes ?... la liste s'allongeant au fur et à mesure qu'il les énonçait.

- Assieds-toi, Dean… le coupa sur un ton sec le capitaine.

- Ok. J'arrête. Ce n'est pas drôle mais bon. On ne va pas s'amuser là-haut. Tu le sais et je le sais. Alors autant le faire maintenant. Qui c'est ?... tout en obéissant.

- Castiel Novak… lui répondit Terry sur un ton neutre observant attentivement les réactions de son vis-à-vis.

Il connaissait le lien invisible qui unissait les deux jeunes gens à leurs corps défendant. Et devoir emmener Dean dans cette virée ne l'emballait pas mais il était de loin son meilleur élément dans ses conditions. Tous deux le savaient. Il lui restait à déterminer si Dean ferait face dans le pire des cas, c'est pourquoi il lui avait demandé de se présenter immédiatement.

- Sérieux, Cas ?... souffla-t-il le visage décomposé, le cœur ratant un battement à l'identité du disparu.

- Oui Dean. C'est Gabriel Novak qui nous a prévenu il n'y a pas plus d'une demi-heure.

- Depuis quand ? se reprenant tant bien que mal, les battements de son cœur se précipitant dans sa poitrine.

- Hier selon ce que Gaby nous a communiqué... reprit son chef.

- Et c'est seulement ce matin que ce crétin égocentrique nous contacte. Tu parles d'un frère toi ! Putain c'est pas croyable… Je vais te l'étriper ce gars ! … poursuivit Dean en explosant de rage

- Dean calme-toi ! lui asséna Terry. Si tu ne te ressaisis pas maintenant, je me passe de tes services. Compris ?

A ses mots, Dean stoppa tous mouvements. Il finit par hocher la tête et se rasseoir en signe d'apaisement, inconscient de s'être levé pour hurler sa colère.

- Bien. Reprenons à présent. J'ai déjà appelé Benny et Ash. Je leur ai dit de nous retrouver au départ de Random Park avec le matériel de survie et la jeep. Une chance pour nous, Castiel Novak est prudent. Il avait laissé un double de son itinéraire à son frère. Il me l'a envoyé par mail. Je l'ai imprimé. Nous n'aurons qu'à suivre ses traces.

- Mouais. Enfin si il était si prudent, il ne serait pas parti seul avec le temps qu'ils annonçaient hier. En plus tu oublies qu'il a neigé cette nuit, Terry. Si Cas s'est perdu dans les sommets ou a été pris dans un éboulement, nos chances de le localiser sont infimes.

- Dean. Ne le mésestime pas ! Castiel est un gars du coin. Il a grandi ici. Il connaît cette montagne. Bien. Très bien même. Il aura trouvé à s'abriter. En outre il est équipé d'un système de géolocalisation à courte portée. Une fois sur le terrain, il nous suffira de nous en servir.

- Terry. Je ne le mésestime pas. Je suis réaliste. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me taire et simplement obéir ?! Putain de merde, c'est de mon ami dont on parle là. Je connais son boulot, les risques qu'il prend pour ses recherches. Ici, tout le monde se fout de ce qu'il fait, et je trouve cela bien dommage. Ce mec a plus de couilles que la plupart des gens du coin. Alors oui je m'inquiète et à juste titre ! Tu sais comme moi que les risques de ne pas le retrouver en vie sont partagés. Sa connaissance du terrain peut lui être favorable. Mais si…. Si jamais il est blessé alors…

- … il peut mourir ou être déjà mort Dean. C'est une éventualité à laquelle tu dois te préparer lui objecta posément Terry.

Puis il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

- Dean, qu'éprouves-tu exactement pour Castiel Novak ?

- Pardon ? répondit Dean, saisi par l'étrangeté de la question.

- Tu m'as bien entendu Dean. Je te la repose et réponds-y correctement.

- Cas est mon ami. Un ami proche. Bien entendu que j'ai de l'affection pour lui. Quelle question !

- Dean, ce n'est pas le sens de ma question.

- … le sens de ta question ? Tu … Tu crois que j'aime d'amour Cas… T'es sérieux là ? Bon alors on va remettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Cas et moi sommes hétéros. Cas et moi sommes amis. AMIS. Point barre. Autre chose de plus objectif ?

Terry fixait le jeune Dean Winchester assis face à lui. Bien sûr qu'il crevait d'amour pour Castiel Novak. Il le lisait clairement sur son visage chiffonné et son regard vide, dans la crispation de son corps. Mais il semblerait que Dean, lui, ait décidé de fuir cette réalité se couvrant de cette "sacro-sainte" amitié qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il espérait juste que ce sauvetage dans les montagnes lui ouvrirait enfin les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Soit… Dean, je vais être honnête avec toi. Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'agir comme tout secouriste se doit, tu te retires. J'appelle un autre gars. Le temps presse.

Face à la remarque, Dean ouvrit grand les yeux et s'agaça :

- Tu me prends pour quoi, Terry ? Tu crois que parce que Cas est un proche je ne ferai pas bien mon boulot. Damn it ! Cas est quelque part perdu dans cette foutue montagne enneigée et moi je suis là à disserter avec toi sur mes capacités à faire mon job, sur les risques de ne pas le récupérer. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire, tu m'entends Terry. Oh que oui, je vais venir. Je ne le laisserai jamais crever là-haut tout seul. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Ton choix est fait. Je devais m'en assurer Dean. Nous ignorons dans quel état il se trouvera et je ne pourrai pas vous gérer tous les deux si jamais tu craquais.

- Terry, aie confiance en moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais fait défaut. Cas ou non !

Le dit Terry se leva et mit fin à l'entretien. Il était inutile d'insister devant l'obstination de Dean. Ils s'équipèrent en silence et rapportèrent le matériel de premier secours au hangar.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils prenaient la direction de Random Park.

A son entrée, ils retrouvèrent Ash et Benny. Leur humour douteux avait disparu à l'instant où ils apprirent l'identité de la victime. Tous deux jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Dean qui leur aboya de se mêler de leurs affaires et d'ajouter à haute et intelligible voix "Cas et moi sommes AMIS".

Rapidement, ils avaient convenu de parcourir une partie en jeep et l'autre en raquette. Ils formeraient deux équipes : Terry ferait équipe avec Ash et Dean avec Benny. Ils se tiendraient au courant de leur progression au moyen de talkie-walkie. Bien que Castiel soit un excellent marcheur il n'avait pas du parcourir plus de 10 miles avec un équipement complet. A quatre, les recherches iraient plus vite. Il fallait souhaiter que Castiel ne se soit pas éloigné de son itinéraire et cela était moins sûr. Tout le monde y pensait mais personne ne le dit.

Terry et Ash étaient partis en éclaireur avec les raquettes en direction de l'ouest.

Benny, lui, avait pris d'office le volant de la jeep et pour la première fois Dean n'objecta pas. Il s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés sur le siège passager et plongea dans ses pensées tout en observant les sous bois environnants.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Castiel était un bon ami, sans doute le meilleur. Il savait que leur relation paraissait étrange pour leurs proches. Ils étaient si différents en apparence. Et pourtant…

Ils ignoraient que l'un et l'autre avaient ce même goût pour les choses simples, le respect de l'environnement. Ils s'étaient découverts au hasard d'une randonnée pédestre qu'il assurait durant les congés estivaux. Il avait été plus que surpris de rencontrer un homme de son âge aussi impliqué dans la préservation de leur environnement immédiat et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés se donnant des nouvelles grâce aux nouvelles technologies qu'étaient l'internet et le satellite, échangeant leurs idées et leurs points de vue sur telle ou telle question, partageant des articles de presse.

Ils se voyaient peu en raison de son métier à lui mais ils profitaient toujours de son retour à Breckenridge pour se retrouver, se réservant des après-midi d'escapade dans la vallée ou sur les bords de la rivière. Ils appréciaient leurs présences respectives dans un silence confortable et serein. Bizarrement ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre. Comme si tout était parfaitement à sa place en la compagnie de l'autre.

C'est pourquoi il devait le retrouver. A tout prix. Il ne pouvait, non, ne devait pas le perdre. Il tenait à lui, c'était un fait incontestable savourant leurs retrouvailles et regrettant leurs disputes. Jusqu'à ce matin il n'imaginait pas que Cas représentât plus mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort. Il aurait du comprendre bien plus tôt que ce qui le liait à son ange comme il aimait à le surnommer parfois lorsqu'ils étaient seuls était toute autre chose.

Et aujourd'hui, avec un Cas en grande difficulté, aux portes de la mort sans aucun doute, il venait de découvrir que ce n'était point de l'amitié qu'ils partageaient mais de l'amour. Un amour particulier dont il ne pensait pas un jour connaître la saveur. Depuis son adolescence, lui sa passion était le sexe "dit faible". Il aimait les femmes comme d'autres les courses hippiques ou les sports automobiles.

Et pourtant à son insu Castiel avait sapé toutes ses défenses. Depuis quelques mois maintenant il n'appréciait plus avec autant d'entrain les joies du sexe. Il se prenait parfois à rêver d'un corps masculin aux yeux bleus qui le hantait et le soumettait le laissant perdu et souillé dans ses draps à son réveil. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi il avait rompu avec Lisa Braeden. Il avait fini par avoir peur de hurler un autre prénom pendant l'acte. Un prénom qu'il murmurait chaque nuit dans ses rêves érotiques : "Cas".

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses raisons à quiconque. Pour tout un chacun, il avait juste choisi de reprendre sa liberté sachant le tempérament de feu de son ex-compagne. C'était bien ainsi. Cela devait le rester. Nul ne devait soupçonner qui était responsable de son échec "matrimonial". Sam n'avait rien demandé, ni Bobby. Libre, il avait repris le chemin des conquêtes du vendredi soir mais plus rien n'avait le même goût.

Il fut réveillé par un à-coup du moteur. Ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il avait du s'assoupir. Il s'excusa auprès de Benny qui se contenta de l'accepter et de détourner le regard vers l'est. Après tout, hier soir était jour de fête pour beaucoup. Et Dean avait la réputation d'être un noceur de premier ordre. Benny avait préféré le laisser dormir tout son saoul. Inutile d'avoir un poids mort par la suite.

- On est arrivé.. lança Benny. Prêt pour notre ballade digestive ?

- Prêt ! lui répondit-il en s'étirant. Il descendit et s'harnacha sans un mot. Il attrapa le système de géolocalisation et l'alluma. Il pria pour que ce dernier fonctionne et que la balise de secours de Cas soit activée.

- Des nouvelles des autres ? se hasarda à demander Dean.

- Pas depuis dix minutes. RAS de leur côté. lui répondit Benny, professionnel.

- Bon souffla Dean dans ses gants. Allons-y alors ! Je n'aime pas trop cette masse nuageuse en formation au dessus de nos têtes….

Il se lança et Benny le suivit, songeur, quelques pas derrière.

A un demi-mile, Castiel observait lui aussi la perturbation en formation. Blessé comme il était il ne pourrait jamais regagner le chemin balisé. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir suivi son fichu itinéraire et s'être laissé entraîner si loin. Maintenant il allait devoir se résoudre à faire un choix. Un choix qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il connaissait les risques de son métier, les risques inhérents à ce type d'activités. Il n'avait simplement pas imaginé qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation précise et dans des conditions pareilles.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il partait en excursion, il laissait un double de son itinéraire au cas où. Cette fois n'avait pas fait défaut. Il était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il avait aperçu un amas étrange dans les sous bois. Il avait donc quitté le chemin balisé et rejoint le dit "amas" s'avançant précautionneusement lorsqu'il avait entendu un craquement sourd sous ses pieds.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se déporter que le sol s'était dérobé. Il s'était retrouvé six pieds sous terre, sonné et bien amoché. Il avait tenté de se redresser et devant son incapacité à se remettre sur ses jambes, il avait regardé l'angle étrange de sa jambe droite. Sous la violence du choc, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était gravement blessé. D'après ce que ses yeux lui révélait, la fracture lui paraissait nette. L'os bien visible malgré la combinaison. Ne pouvant l'enlever sans courir le risque de finir congeler sur place ou de se vider de son sang le cas échéant, il ne pouvait qu'évaluer approximativement l'étendue de la blessure. Si jamais il avait une hémorragie interne, il ne survivrait pas plus de deux heures.

Il se pencha tant bien que mal pour récupérer son sac à dos contenant la balise de secours. Lorsqu'il le souleva et entendit des cliquetis, il s'inquiéta. Il l'ouvrit déjà conscient qu'elle serait inutilisable. Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, il enleva ses gants et attrapa son cellulaire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir souffert de sa chute mais il n'avait présentement aucun réseau. Il devait s'élever et vite.

Grimaçant de douleur sous le léger mouvement qu'il s'infligea, il prit sur lui de tenter de redresser sa jambe. De toute façon, au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Se souvenant des premiers gestes de secours, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et s'assit. Il inspira profondément et tira d'un coup sec. Il hurla et s'évanouit sous la douleur déchirante.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta inconscient mais ce fut le froid ambiant et la nuit tombante qui le réveillèrent. Il grelottait malgré l'épaisseur de sa combinaison. Il devina sa jambe raidie et s'activa pour la maintenir droite, l'attelant avec ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Fiévreux, il reconnaissait les symptômes d'un choc post-traumatique. Il savait qu'il devait tenir le plus longtemps possible, ne pas s'endormir. On viendrait le chercher. Connaissant Gaby il devait déjà être à sa recherche et l'insulter de tous les noms pour ne pas être à son domicile comme prévu.

Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée.

Finalement, Gabriel avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il devrait penser à sortir plus souvent, rencontrer quelqu'un, l'aimer et fonder une famille.

Mais ce que son frère ignorait, ce que tous ignoraient, c'était que l'amour était déjà invité dans sa vie. Ce qu'il éprouvait déjà pour un être de son entourage. Quelqu'un à l'opposé de sa personne. Quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance, quelqu'un qui remuerait ciel et terre pour lui. Quelqu'un qui ignorait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas identiques. Dean. Dean Winchester, le plus hétéro d'entre tous les hommes qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de ses pérégrinations, l'avait séduit sans s'en apercevoir.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre dans le Random Park. Comment il avait été hypnotisé par ces émeraudes, comment son corps l'avait soudain excité, là en pleine après-midi, au milieu d'un groupe de randonneurs.

Ils n'avaient échangé que de simples banalités et pourtant il avait succombé à son charme. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés par la suite, se découvrant le même amour pour la nature et son environnement. Les mois avaient passé. Dean n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste équivoque et lui non plus. Il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais attiré par les femmes tout comme Dean ne le serait jamais par lui. Il avait donc enfoui ses sentiments sous couvert d'une sincère amitié qu'il ne voulait perdre à aucun prix.

Il leva son regard vers les frondaisons au-dessus de lui. Là où il était, il serait protégé pour la nuit. La température baisserait encore de quelques degrés mais il devrait le supporter. Il avait avec lui un équipement de survie qui lui permettrait de tenir la nuit mais demain il devrait partir coûte que coûte. Nul ne viendrait dans ce coin paumé du parc et son état de santé allait décliner rapidement entre hypothermie et fracture ouverte.

Il préféra ne pas allumer sa lampe torche et s'emmitoufla comme il le put de la couverture de survie qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il ouvrit la barre énergétique qu'il avait gardé par devers lui et la mangea lentement. La neige lui apporterait sa ration d'eau. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le souvenir de Dean. Son visage… Sa bouche... Ses yeux...

Il s'était réveillé à l'aube, hagard et épuisé. Ses membres endormis perclus de douleurs. Il devait bouger quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il attrapa son téléphone qu'il avait caché près de son cœur et qui malgré le froid ne s'était pas complètement déchargé. Il devait atteindre la surface et lancer un appel de détresse dut-il se tuer à la tâche pour y accéder.

Il déplaça chaque membre doucement essayant de faire circuler le sang dans ses membres endoloris. Il se redressa en geignant et s'appuya sur sa jambe gauche. Il évalua à deux mètres la surface. Il avait bien une corde pour se hisser mais aucune prise. La terre était trop meuble là-haut. Il allait devoir tenter l'escalade dans son état déplorable.

Prenant une profonde respiration il se débarrassa de tout ce qui ne lui était pas utile. Il prit un piton et l'enfonça dans la terre solidifiée. Il en fixa un deuxième et ainsi de suite, transpirant à grosses gouttes à chaque mouvement retenant les cris de douleur dans sa gorge. Il était au deux-tiers de la montée lorsque son pied glissa.

Il chuta de nouveau. Sa jambe droite se brisa sous l'impact, un mètre en contrebas. Il hurla de frustration, de colère et de peur avant de perdre conscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, sa vue était trouble. Il enleva un gant pour s'essuyer le visage et réalisa qu'il devait avoir une plaie sanglante au visage ou dans le cuir chevelu. Il toussa et gémit de douleur.

Pour la première fois, il eut peur. Peur de mourir. Ici. A l'abri des regards. Comme le fut toute sa vie. Personne ne le retrouverait jamais. Sa blessure et le froid conjugués auraient raison de lui. L'hiver finirait par recouvrir son corps. Il serait enseveli en pleine nature. Quelle ironie !

Une larme coula de ses yeux. Une seule larme de peine, de douleur.

Il ne le reverrait jamais.

Dean ne saurait jamais qu'il l'aimait.

Alors il osa.

Quitte à mourir, autant lui dire la vérité. Un mort ne le gênerait nullement dans sa quête de la femme idéale. Il se força tant bien que mal à se redresser, plié en deux sous la souffrance endurée. Il saisit rapidement un texto et composa le numéro de téléphone de Dean. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il l'envoya vers la surface, le bras tendu et le souffle court. Avec un peu de chance, le téléphone ne s'éteindrait pas dans sa chute. Dean répondrait à son appel et recevrait son texto le cas échéant.

Le téléphone hors de sa portée, il se rallongea et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture de survie qui serait probablement son linceul. Il sourit amèrement et ferma les yeux. Son heure viendrait vite à présent.

Dean sortait d'un chemin escarpé lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa jambe. Il s'en saisit et décrocha sans faire attention à son interlocuteur et poursuivit sa route lançant sur un ton moqueur :

- Ici Dean Winchester pour vous servir !

- …

- Putain c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Vous faites un concours de silence. Bon mec, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si tu n'as rien à me dire je raccroche !

Il s'apprêtait à le faire lorsque son instinct le poussa à regarder le nom de son contact. "CAS" s'affichait en clignotant. Il stoppa ses pas et hurla dans le combiné :

- Cas… Cas... Parle putain ! Ou es-tu Cas ? Ecoute-moi ! Ne coupe pas la ligne. On te cherche alors tiens bon ! Si tu m'entends, j'arrive…

De son côté Benny avait déjà joint par talkie-walkie Terry et Ash. Ces derniers convergeaient vers eux. Le capitaine avait immédiatement demandé une géolocalisation du cellulaire de Castiel. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils étaient à moins d'un mile de l'émetteur.

Sans attendre les autres, Dean courut dans la direction indiquée, sans tenir compte du danger. Cas était là. Il devait le sauver. Il devait lui dire. Lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Mais à l'endroit indiqué, nulle trace de Castiel. A bout de souffle, Dean hurla son prénom :

- Castiel !

Ce dernier plongeait déjà dans les bras chauds et doux de la Mort lorsqu'il l'entendit… Dernier réflexe de survie, il cria à son tour avant de sombrer :

- Dean !

Attentif, Dean se retourna vers la voix de Castiel qui semblait étrangement caverneuse. Il s'approcha prudemment et découvrit non seulement le cellulaire qui brillait faiblement mais aussi un trou profond. Il interpella Benny qui le rejoignit en petites foulées.

Avisant un pin tout proche, ils s'équipèrent. Seul l'un d'entre eux pourrait descendre. Dean était le plus fin d'entre eux et quand bien même il ne l'aurait pas été, personne n'aurait pu se mettre en travers de sa route. Il s'harnacha en silence, maîtrisant chaque geste. Il jeta un dernier regard à Benny avant d'emprunter l'étroit boyau.

Il alluma sa lampe torche et vit immédiatement le corps de Castiel sous lui à deux mètres au plus. Il l'appela. Sans réponse. Il insista, martelant son nom sans répit. Il devait absolument reprendre connaissance. En quelques minutes, il était auprès de lui. Il enleva le mousqueton de sécurité et s'agenouilla près de lui, le cœur serré et les tripes nouées.

Un "Cas" à peine soupiré s'échappa de ses lèvres.

De prime abord, il avait pensé que Castiel souffrait d'une lourde hypothermie. Mais lorsqu'il avait soulevé la couverture de survie, les blessures qui s'étaient révélées à lui étaient sérieuses, voire potentiellement mortelles.

Parcourant de ses mains habiles et efficaces le visage et la combinaison de Castiel, il se figea d'horreur sous le corps brisé qui s'étendait devant lui.

Si la blessure à la tête était bénigne, une simple égratignure que cicatriserait rapidement, il n'en était pas de même pour ses côtes soient fêlées soient brisées. Sans parler de sa jambe droite. Si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, elle devait être au bas mot cassée en deux endroits distincts : au niveau du genou et de la cheville. Comment avait-il pu se blesser ainsi ?

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut ce qui restait de l'attelle improvisée et les pitons dans le mur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que Castiel avait tenté de faire. Dans sa situation il aurait sans doute agi de la même manière. Il visualisait avec une netteté parfaite chaque geste de Cas. Il ressentait chaque douleur aussi, chaque sentiment d'abandon et de perte. Il se surprit à hoqueter sous le poids des émotions qui le traversaient.

La voix de Terry raisonna soudain dans ses oreilles "Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'agir comme tout secouriste se doit, tu te retires".

Il devait se ressaisir. Ses états d'âme il les aurait plus tard. Il relâcha la main de Castiel qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de tenir. Inspirant un grand coup, il s'activa rapidement autour du corps blessé. Il brancha l'oxygène portatif et vérifia ses constantes tentant de les maintenir stables. Puis il demanda l'assistance d'un hélicoptère.

Terry, qui entre temps était arrivé sur les lieux, l'avait déjà dépêché lorsqu'il avait entendu ses hurlements dans le talkie-walkie. Bien qu'il n'en dise rien, il était fier de Dean. Ce garçon était solide malgré que ce soit son ami qui était blessé et dans un état critique. Peu aurait pu intervenir sans sombrer dans le mélo. Il devait le rassurer et l'encourager dans cette voie. Il s'adressa donc à lui pour lui confirmer que l'hélicoptère médical serait là d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Dans l'intervalle, ils devraient l'avoir sorti de terre dans les conditions les plus optimales.

Dean avait simplement acquiescé et reprit sa veille silencieuse. Sa main posée sur le corps de Cas et ses yeux rivés sur l'électrocardiogramme. Ses pensées fixées sur un seul objectif : il devait le sauver. Il était son seul devoir.

**XXX**

Dès que son téléphone avait sonné, Gabriel s'était empressé de répondre malgré le lieu plus qu'inadéquat où il se trouvait. Peu importait ce qu'on lui apprendrait sur son frère. Il devait savoir. Savoir s'il devait pleurer ou hurler de rage. Ses doigts avaient blanchi sous la pression qu'il leur avait imposé au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur l'avait informé.

Blême, il avait raccroché et s'était rhabillé précipitamment. Il en avait profité pour rappeler Balthazar et lui avait indiqué de se rendre séance tenante aux urgences du Général Hospital de Denver. Castiel devait y être héliporté dans les minutes à venir.

Il les rejoindrait sur place.

Il n'avait jamais mis si peu de temps pour rejoindre la ville grillant allègrement tous les feux. A croire qu'un ange veillait sur lui ce matin.

Dans la salle d'attente mal éclairée, il avait retrouvé Anna et Balthazar, tous deux particulièrement fébriles malgré la fatigue inscrite sur leurs traits. Ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré les médecins qui s'occupaient de Castiel. Ce dernier était toujours au bloc opératoire. A leur arrivée, l'infirmière en charge de l'accueil leur avait simplement dit que son dossier était entre de bonnes mains et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que patienter. Les médecins les tiendraient informer dès que possible. Ils avaient donc obéi et attendu dans le calme qui les caractérisait.

C'était deux heures plus tôt. Deux longues heures à ressasser leurs erreurs, leurs non-dits, leurs faux-pas avec leur benjamin. Ce petit garçon qui avait grandi comme il le pouvait au milieu de ses frères et sœurs, souvent moqueurs, souvent absents. Seule Anna avait une affection particulière pour Castiel, à la manière d'une petite mère qu'elle représentait pour lui. Après tout elle l'avait quasiment élevé et elle l'avait fait au mieux de ses possibilités.

Assis face à elle, Gabriel porta son regard sur son visage et vit qu'elle tentait de dissimuler maladroitement une larme qui s'égarait sur sa joue. Il se rapprocha doucement et lui tendit un mouchoir. A sa droite, Balthazar, toujours si sûr de lui, n'en menait pas plus large.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Aucun mot ne fut dit. Chacun savait que le sort de Castiel ne dépendait pas d'eux et que lorsque tout serait fini leurs comportements à son égard changeraient. Ils se devraient d'être plus présents. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres à la recherche d'un vain réconfort.

C'est le moment que choisit l'un des médecins urgentistes pour venir les chercher. L'un des chirurgiens désirait leur parler au plus vite.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur et le suivirent au cœur des urgences. Il leur fit traverser un long dédale de couloirs avant de les abandonner devant un bureau vide. Le médecin allait arriver.

Ils jetèrent un œil au panneau face à eux : "Réanimation et soins intensifs".

Ils frissonnèrent malgré eux. Déjà Castiel était en vie. Maintenant il restait à déterminer dans quel état. Ils n'eurent pas à se poser la question bien longtemps. Le Professeur Khan-Wei arrivait et les priait d'entrer et de s'asseoir. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, un visiteur supplémentaire demanda à assister à l'entretien.

Le Professeur interrogea Gabriel du regard. Ce dernier tourna sa tête et le reconnut. Dean. Dean Winchester était là. Il savait qu'il devrait le remercier et s'expliquer aussi mais pour l'heure la santé de son frère passait avant tout. Il reporta son regard sur le médecin et hocha simplement la tête.

Dean salua brièvement les autres membres de la fratrie Novak et s'installa à l'écart dans un coin du bureau.

Le médecin se racla la gorge et se lança :

- Jeunes gens, je ne vous cacherai pas que l'état de votre frère est plus que critique. Sans l'intervention de Monsieur Winchester, ici présent, ce serait à la morgue qu'il vous aurait fallu vous rendre. Bref je n'ai pas la réputation de mentir aux familles. Je me dois donc de vous dire que des décisions difficiles seront sans doute à prendre d'ici les prochaines 48 heures.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Docteur ? murmura Anna.

- Que vous a-t-on dit exactement sur la santé de votre frère, Mademoiselle Novak ?

- Eh bien. Rien. Nous attendions de rencontrer un médecin. lui répondit Anna.

- Je vois... Votre frère souffre d'une hypothermie avancée. Il a plusieurs côtes fêlées et une entaille sur le front. Aucune hémorragie interne décelée. Ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi. Tout ceci va se résorber et n'est que secondaire.

- Ah ….

- Ce qui me préoccupe vraiment est l'état de sa jambe droite. Elle est brisée en de multiples endroits. A l'heure actuelle nous avons juste replacé les os. Votre frère n'est pas en état de supporter une autre intervention de si longue durée. Nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille pour agir de nouveau en espérant ne pas rencontrer de complications entre temps.

- Par complications, vous entendez quoi ? demanda Balthazar.

- Un début de septicémie, une gangrène qui nous obligerait à lui couper la jambe pour le sauver. Si une telle situation se présentait, nous aurions peu de temps pour intervenir. Je vous conseille donc d'en parler entre vous et de vous décider. Vous êtes sa seule famille, ce choix vous appartient en l'absence de son consentement oral.

Anna, Balthazar et Gabriel s'entre-regardèrent choqués. Ils eurent l'impression de revivre cette nuit d'horreur d'il y avait 25 ans lorsqu'un policier les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'hôpital pour les informer du décès de leurs parents et de la naissance de leur petit frère.

Dean, lui, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait soupiré. Il s'attendait à cette éventualité. Après tout il y était.

Le médecin n'insista pas. Il savait que les familles avaient besoin de temps pour appréhender ce type d'informations.

- Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir et accepter les faits que je viens de vous énoncer. Je suis désolé d'être le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. Mais pensez avant tout à lui. Toujours.

- Docteur, peut-on le voir ? l'interpella Dean alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

Il observa le jeune homme qui s'était invité à leur entretien privé. Il était déjà avec son patient à son arrivée à l'hôpital par héliportage. Il lui avait sauvé la vie ou du moins il l'avait prolongé de quelques heures. Son travail de secouriste était fini depuis longtemps mais il était resté. Debout derrière la porte du bloc. Il y était à son entrée. Il y était à sa sortie.

Décidemment ce jeune homme avait de l'énergie à revendre. Pourtant lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fut saisi par l'immense tristesse qui se dégageait de ses iris. Non c'était encore plus fort que de la tristesse, c'était….

- Si la famille n'y voit pas d'objection, je suis favorable mais pas plus de quelques minutes. Si son état se stabilise, il devrait sortir du coma artificiel dans lequel il a été plongé dans 48 heures tout au plus.

- Merci docteur... lui répondit Dean et il fila vers le service de réanimation sans attendre l'accord de qui que ce soit.

Gabriel fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix taquine de Balthazar :

- J'ai raté quelque chose ce weekend, Gabe ?

- Eh bien pas à ma connaissance mais ce à quoi nous venons d'assister me laisse à penser que bientôt nous accueillerons un nouveau membre dans notre famille.

- Tu plaisantes, Gabe ? Sérieux, le Winchester et notre Cassou ? amplifiant volontairement le son de sa voix. Vas-y raconte…

- Pas maintenant. Balthy. Pour l'heure, nous devons réfléchir à ce que le Professeur nous a laissé entendre.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une salle stérilisée, Dean finissait de se vêtir. Malgré le port de masques et de gants de protection, il saurait lui faire parvenir son message. Il le devait. Si jamais Castiel ne se réveillait pas, il se devait de le lui dire même à titre d'adieu.

L'infirmière le conduisit à son chevet et le laissa seul lui indiquant d'un geste de la main qu'elle reviendrait dans les cinq minutes. Il s'assit sur le tabouret à sa disposition et le regarda, branché et relié à tous ses fils qui le maintenaient en vie. Il lui saisit la main et fut surpris de sa fraîcheur mais il se souvint que les dérivés d'opiacés et de morphine avaient ces inconvénients. Il la serra doucement et s'approchant de son oreille, il lui murmura :

- Tu dois te battre Cas. Pour moi. Enfin si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les mots Cas mais… je veux revoir le bleu changeant de tes yeux Cas… je veux t'entendre rire à nouveau, je veux… Il y a tant de choses que je veux avec toi Cas… Alors je t'en prie. Reviens. Reviens-moi ! Je… Je t'…

Ne pouvant se maîtriser davantage, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe, lâcha sa main et fuit la pièce. Il arracha les protections de rigueur dans le vestiaire et s'enfuit de l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière. Il s'arrêta de courir lorsque son souffle vint à manquer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation. Se penchant au dessus du caniveau, il déversa sa bile, sa rancœur et sa colère. Les spasmes de ses sanglots se confondant à ceux de son estomac.

Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à se reprendre et en levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de son frère Sam. Terry avait du le prévenir dans la foulée et il était venu le chercher sans poser de questions.

Il savait. Il le regarda entre hébètement et douleur et il s'écroula contre lui pour la première fois en dix ans.

**XXX**

**EPILOGUE**

Dieu, le destin ou la vie, avait finalement eu pitié de la famille Novak en ne lui infligeant pas un drame supplémentaire.

Castiel s'était réveillé le matin suivant et avait plongé dans le regard émeraude de Dean qui le veillait. Il n'en était jamais sorti.

Castiel n'avait pas eu de complication nécessitant une amputation mais les opérations suivantes et la rééducation furent douloureuses, difficiles et longues. De cet accident, il conserva une démarche plus raide et il ne put jamais refaire d'escalade. Il continuait toujours ses recherches mais davantage dans un laboratoire que sur le terrain. Dean y veillait personnellement.

La fratrie Novak était plus soudée que jamais depuis cette épreuve. Anna et Balthazar lui rendaient souvent visite. Et Gabriel avait fini par lui foutre la paix sur sa vie privée. Peut-être depuis que Dean avait investi les lieux.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient installés ensemble dans l'appartement de Castiel. Personne en ville n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. Chacun avait ses convictions personnelles mais aucun ne se serait abaissé à les juger. Leur bonheur faisait d'autant plus plaisir à voir que leur amour avait éclaté à la lueur d'un drame.

Gabriel, lui, était le seul à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Quelques jours après les évènements dramatiques qui auraient pu coûter la vie à son frère, il était venu lui rendre visite. A cette heure-ci, Dean devait travailler, il aurait donc tout loisir de discuter calmement avec son frère et lui présenter une fois encore ses excuses pour ne pas avoir diligenté plus tôt les secours bien que son frère l'ait déjà pardonné pour cela.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte entrouverte de la chambre, il surprit une conversation qui le combla et ôta tous ses doutes.

- Dean… s'éleva la voix de son frère.

- Oui, Cas ?

- Je t'ai entendu tu sais… ce jour-là.

- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda-t-il interrogateur.

- J'étais dans une chambre différente mais j'étais là. Tu ne me voyais pas mais… se coupa Castiel incertain de la suite à donner à sa phrase.

- Tu veux dire que…. lui répondit Dean soudain mal à l'aise en se remémorant parfaitement de quel moment il parlait.

- Oui Dean. Mais comme tu n'en parlais pas, j'ai fini par croire que mon esprit embrumé avait tout inventé. Histoire de mourir heureux et comblé en sachant mon amour partagé... conclut Castiel d'un air abattu, le visage fermé.

Dean posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Castiel l'obligeant à se taire. Contre toute attente, la douceur du contact l'électrisa. Non les électrisa. Leurs regards se nouèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs cœurs bondissant dans leurs poitrines respectives. Chacun en attente de ce simple geste qui modifierait à jamais leur relation.

Tous deux crevaient de peur mais l'amour qu'il partageait les aiderait à traverser les écueils de la vie. Aucun des deux ne prit réellement l'initiative mais ce tout premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent était celui d'une promesse à tenir, celui de l'amour et de la ténacité.

Emporté par le désir et le plaisir qui couraient dans ses veines, Dean s'était littéralement collé à Castiel encore alité. Il désirait un contact étroit avec cet homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis de longs mois mais leur mésaventure allait les priver un bon moment d'un tel plaisir. Et bien que son ange n'en parle pas, il devinait aussi son impatience que ce soit par son regard ou son attitude inconsciente à se frotter à lui.

Bien loin de ces considérations, Castiel lui flottait sur un nuage de bonheur. Ses sens s'embrasaient sous le toucher délicat et précis de Dean. Il se liquéfiait au sens propre, savourant enfin la saveur et la texture de cette langue qui prenait possession de sa bouche, de ses lèvres indéfiniment.

Ce fut le souffle court et à contrecoeur qu'ils mirent fin à ce baiser regrettant déjà cet instant de fusion qui les avait saisi.

Dean s'écarta légèrement et léchant la commissure de ses lèvres, il ajouta d'un ton confidentiel :

- Bientôt, mon ange… Bientôt…

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors verdict ? **

**Vous noterez, avec humour, que ce one shot qui devait être plus court que les autres au départ est finalement aussi long que les précédents. **

**Pour la petite info, je suis très friande des univers alternatifs. Bien que la série originale nous donne matière à écrire aussi de très belles histoires tout en respectant le "code supernatural", les univers alternatifs nous permettent de faire évoluer les personnages autrement tout en conservant leurs caractères d'origine.**

**J'aime tout autant les lire que les écrire. **

**Je crois que tout est dit.**

**Une p'tite review n'est pas de refus. Alors au plaisir de vous lire.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
